


Right Between the Eyes

by emwebb17



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, gun range scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet inspired by the revelation of a gun range in the MoL Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Between the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr about 3 hours after a gun range in the Batcave became canon.

“I know,” Cas mumbled, patience already worn thin.

“If you know then you’d be holding it right.”

“I am holding it exactly the way you told me to,” Cas said evenly as he resettled his grip on the small handgun he’d been “given permission” to use.

“I can see from here that you’re not,” Dean intoned from where he leaned against the wall behind him.

“You can’t even see my hands, Dean.”

“I can see your stance.”

“You mean you’re looking at my ass.”

Cas had no idea where that snarky retort had come from, and based on the silence from Dean, he was just as surprised.

“Then go ahead and fire,” Dean snapped, irritated.

Cas felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips.  Now why was Dean being so defensive?  He pulled the trigger and the bullet marked the paper just to the left of the target’s head.

“Told you,” Dean grumbled.

Cas lowered the gun and turned it sideways to look at it—as if that would reveal the reason for his inaccuracy.

“You have to hold it like this,” Dean said, standing beside him and using one hand to adjust Cas’ grip on the weapon.

“I was!” Cas said, feeling that riling impatience that had become so much more prominent after going mortal.  “I was holding it just like—“

“Whoa!  Shit!  What did I tell you about watching where you point these things?!”

“I _am_ being careful!”

“You pointed it right at me.”

“I did not.  I pointed it at the wall beside you.”

“Yes, the wall that was behind my head.”

Cas dropped his arms and put the gun on the counter.  “Maybe we should stop for today.”

Dean sighed dramatically.  “Come on, man.  Just, here…”

Dean put the gun back in his hands and moved to stand behind him as he made Cas raise the weapon again.

“Now,” Dean said quietly, his voice and breath brushing against Cas’ cheek.  “Strong arms,” he murmured, running his hands down Cas’ arms.  “Vertical wrists.”  He slid his fingers over the fine bones that protruded from under sensitive skin.  “Tight grip left hand.”  He circled his hand around Cas’ where it cupped the heel of the gun.  “Loose right hand.”  Dean’s hand covered Cas’ tense fingers, getting them to relax.  Dean used his pointer finger to hook Cas’ and pull it off the trigger.  “Remember?” he asked gently.

“Keep your finger off the trigger until you’re ready to fire,” Cas replied, barely getting his voice to work.

“Good.  Now.  Square your shoulders.”

Cas centered his torso, using the warm, solid guide of Dean’s body.

“Find your center of gravity…”

Cas remembered it was around his sternum and closed his eyes, feeling that odd sensation of pseudo-recognition as he found where his body felt the most balanced.

“Got it?” Dean said, his stubble scratching lightly along Cas’ jaw line as he turned his head just a bit to ask his question.

Cas nodded.

“Now settle into it.  And get off the balls of your feet.”

Cas settled his weight, feeling where Dean’s feet rested just outside of his, where their legs ran in close parallel, where their thighs pressed together, where their hips slotted together.  Where Dean stood perfectly fitted to his body like they’d been designed that way.

Cas tried to speak, couldn’t, so swallowed thickly and nodded indicating he was set.

“Alright.  Look down the sight of the barrel.  Keep both eyes open.”

Cas let out a small breath that may have been a laugh as he opened his left eye.

“Find your target.  Line it up.”

Dean allowed Cas to move their arms slightly to sight the target.

“Got it?”

Cas nodded slightly again.

“Okay, put your finger on the trigger.”  Dean once again guided Cas’ pointer finger with his, and then removed his, laying it along the barrel of the gun.

“Inhale,” Dean murmured.

Cas carefully expanded his chest, feeling the comforting cage of Dean’s body.  Then Dean turned his head just enough that his lips brushed over Cas’ cheek as he spoke.

“Fire.”

The gunshot echoed deafeningly off the concrete walls.  The bullet casing clinked several times before settling.  The echoes slowly faded and left them in silence.  The target had a hole right between the eyes.

“How did that feel?” Dean asked softly.

Cas swallowed to find his voice and said, “Good.”

Dean released his hold on Cas’ hands and ran his hands down Cas' arms until he remembered himself and dropped them to his sides.  But he didn’t step away.

“Where’s the safety on this again?” Cas asked.

Dean reached forward and showed him the mechanism.  Cas flicked it on, set the gun down, and spun around quickly, throwing his arms around Dean’s shoulders and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

They stayed pressed together a moment before Dean pulled back just enough to disengage their lips.  His eyes were wide and his lips parted to speak but Cas beat him to it.

“Can we—just skip all the awkward parts?”

Dean blinked at him, and then looked up and shrugged his lips as he had a short, internal debate.

“Yeah, why not,” he agreed, leaning forward and kissing Cas’ lips open, his tongue taking full advantage.

Cas moaned and pulled Dean closer, stepping back until he hit the counter.  Dean reached down to grab his ass and haul him up to sit on the counter, pressing between his legs.  Their harsh breaths and the desperate smacking of their lips as they came together again and again reverberated incitingly around them, driving up the tension and making the room seem suddenly too warm.

“Hey guys?” Sam called from the top of the stairs leading down to the range.

“Not now, Sam,” Dean managed to get out before diving right back into a hot, wet, sloppy kiss.

“Guys, I need to show you something,” Sam’s voice was closer.

“Can we see you later, Sam—mm,” Cas pleaded.

“Guys, why aren’t you answering—OH!”

Dean and Cas turned their heads to glare at Sam.

“Go away, Sam!” they shouted as one.

Sam looked momentarily horrified, and then it quickly melted into long-suffering relief.

“Finally,” Sam sighed happily.  “You two do what you need to do.  I’m going to take a nap.”  Sam turned around to head back up the stairs.  “Just be sure to wipe down everything when you’re done.”

“Shut-up, Sam!”


End file.
